


Für Elise

by AngelBlue



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Classical Music, Elise Bauman Puns, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlue/pseuds/AngelBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is, as always, full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für Elise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting a head-start on Femslash February with a little Carmilla drabble  
> I'm gay and I love classical music and puns  
> Carmilla plays Fur Elise for Elise Bauman  
> Enjoy  
> I'm on the blue hell site at captain-pride.tumblr.com

Laura ducks into the music wing both to escape the rain and to look for her girlfriend, finding her hidden away in a corner of the conservatory.

Carmilla’s perched on a bench in front of a baby grand, not slouching for once, and despite her perfect posture and rapid fingers, she still retains an almost frustrating air of effortlessness. Laura stands transfixed, trying to place the melody emanating from the keys and filling the cavernous room, empty aside from her and Carmilla.

This is yet another side of Carmilla she’s never seen before, and she should be used to it by now, but she’s not - she never is. Carmilla Karnstein, hardcore punk and secret classical pianist.

Oh, but she’s so _beautiful_ like this - her hair loose, wavy, and untamed, her bare shoulders almost glowing in the low light, her face drawn in concentration but, for once, fully content. Laura feels as if she’s intruding on something private, something intimate belonging only to Carmilla, but she can’t bring herself to leave. She glances briefly toward the doorway.

“You know you can stay, cutie,” Carmilla calls softly, her hands never stilling.

Laura starts. “Jesus, Carm. Sorry. Superhuman hearing, right.”

Carmilla plays a final cadence and spins around, beckoning for Laura to join her.

“I guess I never told you about this, huh,” she muses.

“Nope. It didn’t really seem like your type of activity,” Laura admits, taking a seat on the antique leather piano bench.

“I’m full of surprises,” Carmilla replies, with raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Besides, classical music was an essential part of a young countess’s instruction in the 1690s. Of course, back then, we didn’t call it ‘classical’. But I’ve kept it up over the years. That was from Tchaikovsky’s first piano concerto, by the way.”

“It was lovely,” Laura murmurs. Carmilla ducks her head and smiles her private smile - she doesn’t blush, but this display of emotional vulnerability is basically the vampire equivalent, and Laura cherishes it.

“Will you play for me?”

Carmilla kisses her softly. “Anything for you, cupcake. How about something Romantic?”

Laura giggles. “You dork. But okay.” She tries to scoot over to give Carmilla space to play, but the bench isn’t long enough.

“Here,” Carmilla offers, and gestures toward her lap. Laura rolls her eyes but complies, resting her head on her girlfriend’s thighs.

“Maybe some Beethoven, hmm?”

“Okay,” Laura responds, her voice muffled.

And Carmilla begins to play, soft and graceful as night. Laura recognizes the piece at once and lets the music wash over her, Carmilla’s familiar, enchanting, careful, loving melody accompanied only by the steady percussion of rain on the roof and by her own slow breathing.


End file.
